Classic Space Adventures Wiki
ALL RIGHTS OF EACH USED UNIVERSE ARE RESERVED TO WHOM OWNS THEM. ALL ORIGINAL CREATIONS BELONG TO THOSE WHO HAVE CREATED THEM. If you wish to visit or participate in the main lore: 'Classic Space Adventures '' ''For everything below categorized: CSA Universe' Welcome to the Classic Space Adventures Wiki This mind scarring wiki will horrify you, tread carefully. Warning, some content will be explicit. Just throwing that out. However, as horrifying and explicit as this wiki may be, it host an abundant amount of lore within. If you like reading about some incredibly unique things, you've come to the place richest with it. >:Warning:< Run and don't look back! This wiki is an unseen enemy of the human mind. Use it regularly. Train your mind to follow the suggestions to an unpleasant degree. The mind needs nervous tension, and now , we shall begin.... Seriously this wiki is pretty much exclusively made by a group of idiots to be used for an idiotic roleplay. Unless you have some intention of joining, which I highly doubt you do, you'd best turn around and...well, not look through this thing. Most of it won't make sense anyways. Marche fif et ne regarde pas! Je suis très serieux. Le Wiki ici est établi exclusif pour une groupe de intellecteullement retardé. Si tu as une intention pour raccordement (ce n'est pas probable), kindly fuck off. Tu es une grande et bonne salope. Et toi? Lauf! Lauf und zurückblicken mach nichts! Im Ernst, diese Wiki kommt aus ein Haufen von Idioten und sie verwenden es für eine blöd Rollenspiel. Ich will nicht dieses zu beenden, weil es wirklich langweilig und dumme ist. Wilky, warum bist du so dumm? Und schwul? Sehr schwul, wirklich. What the fuck? I don't fucking know either. Navigation Make pages to go under these sections and put links where they need to go, you fuckin' penis faces. I'm not making pages myself for all of your shit. Galaxies The galaxies of which become part of the story of CSA *Milky Way Galaxy *Andromeda Galaxy Major factions This includes military forces and governments, not necessarily a specific race unless that race IS the entire faction. *Milky Way Galactic Alliance *Gryllian Imperium *Galactic Empire *Leviathan *United Nations Space Command **Office of Naval Intelligence **SPARTAN Program *Legio Mechanicae Other factions These groups have significance, but not as much of a high roller status in the galactic politics. *Solar Starship Command *Cerberus *Colonial Marines *Tau Empire *Midgard *The Gardexian Influence *Major Gang Factions *Orion Corporation Galactic threats Most of them not fully understood, these beings are not part of the galactic lawsystem and may be killed on sight. *Parasite (The Flood) *Xenomorph **Xenomorph Seperatists **Xenomorph Loyalists *Unidentified Cyborg Insect (Codename: Reaper) Prominent Races Races that aren't really their own faction. Like humans, because we go wherever the fuck we want, we're not confined to one faction. *Humans. There's a hyperlink here because I shouldn't have to teach you what a human is you numb luck. *Gryllians *Sentient Xenomorphs *Orks *Gardexians *Tau *Vorcha *Xordans Characters Put shit about your characters here if there's actually enough for you to bother making a page about them. *Q *Fluke *Spartan - 102 *Gryllisus *Corvus *Snowy *BSG-75 *Muffinhat *ODST- "Mars" Planets The Classic Space Adventureteam comes across many different worlds, most of them in the danger zone. That's right. *Earth *Bimaculus *Xordania XI *Epsilon Erectus *Heshtok *Lorem Machinam *Gardiex Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:CSA Universe